Angelique: Violet Vampire
by immortalSTACYxx
Summary: Angelique is a vampire that just moved to forks. Edward is really interested in her and she starts to really like him. but why? will they bloom into something real? this is an AU of first Twilight book.


Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight or Edward Cullen or any of his siblings… I'm just a really big fan of the series and Stephanie Meyer. I really acutally own Angelique and her family so don't steal them.

Violet Vampire Souls

Angelique was 15 years old but was also known as very tall for her age. She also looked very mature for her age and people though she was like 17 or 18 most of the time. She had very very very long golden hair that would glitter if in the sun. her long hair smelt of freshly grown roses like the ones from her mothers garden. It was her natural aroma so she didn't need to shampoo or use a lot of perfume. Her eyes were the color of a satin, violet cloth. A lot of people asked about her eyes, but she would just tell them that she was born that way or she had some birth problem or miracle. They seemed to believe her. She had a perfect body that everyone would always stare at…many men would stop right in their tracks to look at her beauty. But…with all that beauty and gracefulness, she had a secret…

Angelique wasn't like any teenager…she…was…a…vampire! Her family knew this and in fact her dad was also a vampire so was her mom. She was an only child and wasn't really spoiled too much since her dad wanted to keep her grounded so she didn't become into a brat like most teenagers from her area.

Over the years she moved from England to France to Italy and then to the United States (Forks to be really specific). Everywhere she traveled, she picked up the new language with in a matter of days. She was very smart and her closets relatives would always tease her, but she would just laugh it off. They really loved her, so she knew they weren't being really mean and just rude. Her parents were also really proud of her.

So, Angelique now lives in Forks, United States. She hadn't gotten to school yet but was getting ready for her first day. It was the morning and her mom just finished feeding on a few animals around their home (they were vegetarian vampires, so they didn't hurt people at all and just feasted on animals instead of humans…they were really nice).

"Angel?" her mom called out for her. Angel was a nickname she had earned over the years.

Angelique was brushing her long hair, which was down to the middle of her back, "yes mother?"

"your going to be late, dear, hurry." her mother gestured her to finish getting ready.

And so Angelique went through her closest of clothes where she really didn't know what to wear since over the years she had a lot of fashion trends and stuff to look through. She had expensive clothing from all over the world. She finally decided on a pair of really tight skinny jeans, that were actually black, and a really cute t-shirt that read "Paramore". it was her favorite band. She had grown boobs before being turned into a vampire, so she fit the shirt perfectly. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before putting on heaps and heaps of bracelets and necklaces that she bought at hot topic. Her favorite one was of a bright pink chain with a sleek apple charm in the middle. She had dark eyeliner on and really long eyelashes. A lot of people thought she always wore false eyelashes since hers were so long.

So she went to school where so many people were giving her these looks…they looked at her all fascinated and curious when she walked through the halls. A lot of the girls looked really jealous and the guys were basically drooling. Several of them tried to say hi, but Angelique just smiled and continued to try to find her first classroom.

She wasn't late but when she walked into the room, everyone was staring at her. The teacher smiled really excited and said "you must be Angelique! I'm Mr. Whitaker! You can go take a seat by Edward Cullen! He needs a partner!"

And when she looked at him, his perfect face, his golden eyes--she knew. There was something about him that Angelique felt crazy about…maybe he was also a vampire! But no…there wasn't supposed to be vampires anywhere for miles is what her father said.

She sat down beside him. "hi Edward"

Edward looked at her, fascinating by her bright violet orbs for eyes and perfect straight teeth. "h-h-hi" he strutted. He was very shy.


End file.
